


Day 4 - Angel

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Christmas, Confident Isaac Lahey, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: He’s halfway to Scott’s house when someone quite literally drops from the sky in front of him. Stiles jumps, looking down at the person.The words “are you okay?” are on the tip of his tongue, but when he sees the guy’s face, his brain short-circuits and the only thing that comes out is “Did you fall from Heaven because you’re an angel?”





	Day 4 - Angel

He’s halfway to Scott’s house when someone quite literally drops from the sky in front of him. Stiles jumps, looking down at the person. 

The words “are you okay?” are on the tip of his tongue, but when he sees the guy’s face, his brain short-circuits and the only thing that comes out is “Did you fall from Heaven because you’re an angel?”

“No, I fell from the fucking roof because my stupid friend wants me to put up Christmas lights,” the guy snaps, pushing himself up to a seated position.

Stiles blushes bright red, having realised his mistake as the words were flying out of his mouth. He bites his lip, unable to meet the guy’s eyes. “Well uh… you made a snow angel when you fell?”

The guy looks up at Stiles with a furrowed brow. God, he’s cute and his jawline could cut glass. Plus, he has fluffy and curly hair that looks perfect and really, Stiles should not be thinking about that. The look on the guy’s face makes Stiles think that he knows exactly what's going through Stiles' head.

“Thanks,” the guy says and Stiles just nods, having no idea what to say. He continues to nod as the guy pushes himself up so he’s standing in front of Stiles and wow, he’s also tall. That’s really not fair.

Stiles manages to wrangle his probably inappropriate thoughts long enough for his brain to form a coherent sentence, “Are you not injured at all? You fell quite a long way?”

“Not really. I’m pretty good if I do say so myself,” the guy says and his smirk is just too much of Stiles’ brain to handle. It’s far too attractive, far far far far too attractive.

“I uh, yeah, you’re good, really good,” he stutters and with every word, he knows he’s digging himself into a hole he’ll never be able to escape from.

“I know,” the guy tells him and Stiles has never found arrogance more attractive in his life. “You should call me.”

Stiles blinks, trying to process the words. “I should what? I uh I… what? I don’t have your number.”

“You know where I live, just knock and ask for Isaac,” the guy says and winks. _He winks_ which is too much for his brain to handle so Stiles can do nothing but stare after him as he walks back into his house.

 _Isaac_ , he likes that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
